Hybrid: Twilight
by randomlyme12
Summary: The Qualeutes, as we learned in the fourth book, aren't really werewolves but more like shapeshifters. Are there other shapeshifting tribes? We know that they hate vampires, but what if by some mishap of fate, they were to make... a hybrid.


Alexandria Waters, better known as Lex, was in a rare mood. Her sleep was calculated so she usually drifted right off. Right now she was positioned on her back, hands folded sleeping beauty style, and staring at the ceiling. Or she would be if she could see it. The windows, doors, and lights were all shut and Alexandria had her pupils at their minimum dilation. She could control them as easily as a human could bend their leg and relax it in that position. Her muscles were also completely lax. Lex could control the strength of her muscles as easily as a human could lift a finger. She thought it was relaxing on nights when she didn't feel like sleeping.

Right now she was thinking about how she was unlike any other species in the world. She'd had a hundred or so years to explore it, so she knew. She went down the list from least alike to most. Obviously she started with humans. Many species wanted humans gone. They weren't good for much. They weren't as smart or strong. They couldn't handle the fact that they weren't top of the food chain so they burned the other species and when that didn't work they made them into mythical creatures. The other species stayed hidden after that. It was just easier. Funny that Lex said they. She was a mix of them and yet other completely. Maybe that was why her opinion on humans was just slightly different. Yes she though they were inferior and week. She could snap one like a human could snap a blade of grass. Bones like bread was what Zanna always said. Bones like bread, but blood like wine. Lex would never want the human race wiped out. She enjoyed them too much. Playing small games with their minds with her gift. She had to move every so often. Sometimes because of not aging but occasionally because she allowed people to see the effects of her games. Humans were her toys. Of course Lex did everything she did to protect humans, unlike Zanna who Lex was sure did everything she did to kill things.

She was also quite unlike werewolves. Wolves that sometimes looked like people, children of the moon. They were reckless, moody, and very territorial. Lex didn't like them at all. They were all nuisances. They turned into wolves every full moon no matter what the circumstances. When they were in their wolf form they were more impulsive than ever. That's why they didn't remember bits and pieces. The Volturi had the hardest time governing them, and Lex had heard a rumor that one of the members had nearly died because of one and was still holding a grudge. Humans thought werewolves, in their human form, were beautiful in a rugged way. Someone who would bend the rules. Someone who was tough. Alexandria could snap one in two like a human could snap a twig.

Lex was slightly like shape shifters. People intertwined with animals, not like werewolves. Samantha was a shape shifter. They didn't age as long as they kept their animal. Samantha's animal was a jaguar. Shape shifters were cunning with smarts past humans and instincts too. They were stronger and smarter than humans when in human form but when they changed they were brute strength. Their senses were sharper. It was passed that of an animal, like an animals designed by machine. They were almost indestructible. To a human they were exotic beauties. Slightly animalistic and alien, which was quite appropriate, well except for the alien part. Samantha was, like a jaguar, fierce looking but also cute and cuddly. To Lex catching them was the harder part, since they were smart. It was the harder part but it was still easy. She was easily three times as fast and strong. She was probably twice as smart. They also had this imprinting thing. Lex thought it was ridiculous. She'd known of it happening once before only, and it was the reason her parents were now dead. Samantha was a romantic at heart and kept thinking it might happen some day. Lex tried to talk her out of that.

The last of the species was the one Lex associated herself the most with, associated herself with but still wasn't quite a part of. Vampires. Zanna was a vampire. Bones like bread, but blood like wine. Vampires were the most inhuman. Werewolves switched from human to wolf, shape shifters were intertwined with human and animal, but vampires were themselves only. They'd given their human lives up. They could only be made by a bite and didn't age. They never slept. Sunlight didn't really affect them, though Zanna swore sparkling was enough to make her want to die. There were no such thing as witches obviously but vampires were what started that myth. Each vampire had an extra power. Zanna could move, crush, or touch things with her mind. It was sort of like having an invisible pair of super strong and stretchy hands. They were the only things that could equal Lex in battle. When they were playing more serious games with humans sometimes Zanna tickled them, played with their ears, or tousled their hair. This was right before she tortured them. Lex told her not to do that. Playing games was the fun part, not watching them wriggle under pain. Zanna did it anyway. She'd been somewhat of a sadist even in her human days, and it only got worse when she changed. Vampires were as strong as shape shifters, but they were more agile. They had more room in their mind. They had potential to get smarter. They were beautiful in an off-putting way. They were pale, and had strange eyes. Red from drinking the blood of humans, or gold from the blood of animals. Zanna's were purple, from a mixed diet of animal and human blood. They were a strange reddish golden brown that barely followed the rules of normal.

Lex was the only one of her kind because she was a cross of two species that hated each other. The vampires and shape shifters were genetically designed to balance each other out. They both couldn't stand the smell of each other and were equally equipped to kill each other. It was instincts versus skill. It wasn't supposed to happen. And yet here Lex was. Unlike anything else on the planet. See vampires have an aura humans can't figure out. Some primal instinct tells them to stay away. Lex had the exact opposite effect. She attracted not just humans but all species. The ultimate killer, even of her own parents. But Lex didn't like that train of thought. She continued with her old one. Lex had a strange aging process. She got to age seventeen in four years. When she got there she was totally in control of her own age process. She decided to stop it completely, like a normal shape shifter, except she couldn't start it up again. She was stuck at seventeen forever. The other difference was that shape shifters got their animal when they got near vampires. Lex aged with her animal, which was a panther.

At six months old, (the human age of about two) Lex was left on her own. She spent most of her time as a jaguar, only changing to a human when she wanted to study the real ones. She hunted in the local woods. She slept in a self-made den. Until, four years later, she felt like she was mature enough to go out on her own. After a year of traveling around, she met Zanna. A five year old vampire. Lex took her in and showed her hunting techniques on animals. Zanna used them on humans. It was how her mixed diet of animal/human blood started.

In eighteen eighty-four Lex wanted to find her old tribe. Zanna felt she had to come with her. Alexandria found out that most of her tribe had been destroyed and the only person on record who was still alive was a girl named Samantha, who insisted you call her Sam. She looked feminine in a cat-like way. Large cat shaped eyes, small curvy nose, and thin lips made up her face. Somehow though, even with fierce features, she looked cuddly. She looked like a jaguar, which was exactly what she was. Cute looking but wouldn't hesitate to rip off your head. Zanna and Sam were natural enemies, so at first there were some terrible fights between them that Lex always had to stop. But then they all noticed something weird. When Lex was around Zanna and Sam could barely smell each other. All the animosity due to instinct was gone. Unfortunately their personalities weren't exactly compatible.

Sam was completely against the proper eighteen hundreds scene. She was the type to often complain about the inconvenience of corsets and petticoats. Later on in life she was most definitely an active participant in women's rights, though she was only eighteen. Of course the women's rights activists didn't know she'd been eighteen since eighteen eighty-one. Zanna was the type to use her corset to slink around men. She was slinkier than Angelina Jolie and fiercer than Tyra Banks. She used her vampire beauty to her advantage and it was extremely effective. Sam thought she was crazy. Sam was spunky and energetic. She got very passionate about everything. Zanna was more about cool detachment. Lex felt like both of them needed leashes. At least they weren't complaining about the smell. She could leave and they barely smelled each other anymore.

It was those events, the women's rights movements, that inspired Lex to take the law into her own hands.

Lex, still lying in complete blackness, smiled to herself. Batman had nothing on her. She traded tights for leather jackets and a mask for a lot of eyeliner. She did her job extremely well. It was with the happy thoughts of how she was going to take down some nuisances that she finally let herself fall into a carefully calculated and measured sleep.

* * *

"God Lex, do you have to be such a clock?" Sam had given up formal speech as soon as the twenties had rolled around. It was six and as far as Lex knew this was the normal time for students to wake up for school. She hadn't gone in so long.

Now that she thought about it the last time she'd gone to school was finishing school in eighteen eighty-two. She shuddered, not wanting to think about that. She could handle thinking about the death of her parents. She didn't know them, unlike him. She shuddered again and forced herself into the present. She'd studied for schoo. She was probably three times as smart as the teachers at this new school. Lex was nothing if not prepared.

"Sam, if you don't get up, I'm going to hurt you. It's our first day. We have to clean up a certain school. It's known for bad boys just waiting to be broken."

Sam was smiling now. Boys always made her giddy. Hopeless romantic. She was the least girly person Lex knew when it came to everything and anything else, but she was secretly a believer. Lex could almost hear her thinking about how there may be her shape shifter going to this school of all the schools in the country. The one she would imprint with. Lex tried not to roll her eyes. And failed.

"What? I didn't even say anything! Not out loud anyway."

"I'm psychic now." Sam may have taken up the new age customs more then anyone else in the group, but Lex had sarcasm down pact.

"Like the power of illusion isn't enough." It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. Zanna had the power of some form of telepathy, and Lex had the power of illusion. She could make you see things. They were very powerful. She could make them permanent. They couldn't hurt you though, but they could definitely make you fear for life. As if Lex needed another addition to her list of monster facts.

Lex threw an illusion at Sam. All of the sudden Sam looked lost. That may have been because to her it looked like she was in the middle of the desert. About a second passed before she looked exactly where Lex had been standing last time Sam could see her. Lex was still standing there, laughing at her even though Sam couldn't hear it. Sam knew her well enough to know that she was though. "Very funny Lex I'm up ok? Now get me out of here!"

Lex relented finally and Sam was up. Sam looked Lex up and down and groaned. Uniforms made her sick. Lex knew this too. "Look you only have to wear them during school ok. Anyways the headmaster says you can accessorize them."

"I'm not fast enough to do what I want to do with that skirt though. But I have an idea," Sam noted to Lex suggestively.

"I'll make them into shorts if you hurry up and get ready." Sam beamed at Lex did a cartwheel with an inhuman amount of grace and ducked into the hall. Ten seconds later the shower was on. Lex sighed and went to the sewing kit. They kept one because Sam got tired of waiting days for the tailor. Also Zanna like to design her own outfits from time to time. She didn't sleep so she took up hobbies to do at night.

It took her ten minutes to make the skirt into a pair of plaid shorts. Sam would have preferred them to go to her knees but the skirt only went to the middle of the thigh. She took the extra material and decided to take another two minutes to make a tie. She was no designer like Zanna but she liked to watch her own hands. They were moving so fast that to a human it would look like on big blur.

Sam knew very well that this was against dress code but Lex would take care of it. It's not like Lex hadn't made her own changes to her uniform. She had kept skirt the same but to the jacket, which looked like a very small fitted tuxedo jacket, she had added a gray hood, which was lined with back fur. It was fake, but it looked very much like her own fur. She'd also cut the sleeves so that they only went to her elbows and made a tie for herself but instead of plaid it was the black of the jacket.

Zanna hadn't made any changes to hers other then making the jacket a little more fitted. The only thing she planned on doing was wearing a lacy black camisole under the polo and leaving the top buttons open. She loved to wear anything that made her pale skin stand out.

Lex would have no trouble setting a permanent illusion that the uniforms were normal on the staff. It was like setting your cell phone down on a desk. It took concentration to put it there but none to keep it there. You had to concentrate if you want to pick it up or change it or remove it but as long as it was there it could stay there without any input. Of course if he thought they were wearing their uniforms at Wal-mart during the weekend it might be a little awkward. She would just have to spot him first, which wouldn't be too hard. On the phone for administration he sounded like a chubby man. He would have heavy shuffled footsteps. She hadn't seen him when she'd gone in to turn in her "daughter's" application forms. They'd been submitted to the secretary.

She'd given herself the illusion of a very tired looking woman who had obviously been pretty in her youth. When she'd seen the secretary she'd told her not to expect her there much, that she was working for her company nonstop and she couldn't make it to many meetings. She had three kids. Well one was hers; the other two were her nieces. Both of her sisters had died and she had inherited their kids. Lex was proud of her cover story. It was so normal.

"Done Sam!" she shouted. She didn't need to, Sam's hearing was very capable of hearing Lex if she had talked in a regular voice but she was a little excited. She was doing something relatively new, which wasn't an every day thing when you've been alive since the 19th century. She hadn't been to school since it had been called finishing school and that was... Lex shuddered. It was the one part of her past she didn't remember clearly. She caught snippets of it in dreams and she knew that whenever she thought of it she felt rather unpleasant, but she couldn't remember. She hadn't been to school since, not that that had stopped her from raiding libraries and online classes.

"I'm out, I'm out. Is Zanna cooking? Wow, she must be excited. It's an omelet, not that you couldn't smell that on your own." Sam appeared in the door wet and wearing a towel. "Ooh Lex, is that the uniform? It looks great! The school girl plaid kind of sucks but we can't let the humans know that we can get away with that much more then they can, can we?"

Lex went downstairs. The smell of eggs was mouthwatering. It was almost as good as what was in the wine glass next to what was obviously her plate. To others it may look like wine but it was most definitely blood. She dug into the omelet first.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Would you like another one?" asked Zanna, polite as usual, but her knowing look was obvious. "It's just school Lex, it's not that exciting."

"Seriously dude, I've been kicked out of three already," Sam snickered, changed and coming down the stairs. Sam liked school. Lex and Zanna had no idea why it was so fun for her, so they usually said they were eighteen and that Sam was a year or two younger so she could go even though it was the exact opposite.

"I'm not excited just hungry. And cranky so I would appreciate it if you would shut up," Lex snapped, but with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Alright let's go I like getting to school early. If I do it sometimes losers like to follow me and get up early too," Sam called from the pantry. She came out with a granola bar. She had on shiny black Nike basketball shoes. She was pretty good at basketball, even for a shape shifter. A black sporty bag was slung over one of her shoulders and a black studded belt hung loosely around her hips in a way that made it obvious she hadn't cared enough to put it in the loops. The closest thing she had to jewelry was a black digital watch and of course the plaid tie. Her hair was in a brown pixie cut that fell over her forehead and into her eyes. She didn't have on any make-up and she still looked like something female rockers spent thousands trying to achieve.

Zanna stepped out from behind the island to where Lex was sitting on her stool. Her shoes were severe no nonsense pointy-toed pumps that were a dark red. Lex was surprised to see that she had dressed her outfit up a little more then the camisole. She was now wearing lacey black tights to match it, except you could see bits of her leg through the pattern, making her legs look even more unnaturally white. Her super straight black hair was done into two tight small buns at the base of her neck. Where Sam looked like a sporty rocker, she looked like a model doing a cover somewhere in Europe, which was where she was originally from, though she had lost the accent.

Other then the fur and sleeves Lex hadn't done anything else to her outfit. Her black converses were pretty standard with humans. She didn't need to though. According to most of the men she'd encountered she looked like some sort of an exotic goddess. Her eyes were a severe blue-green, and her lashes were so thick and full they gave the same effect of eyeliner and mascara. Her skin was the same color as Sam's, deep tan, but you could also see some vampire in her naturally arched brows and mischievous, purposeful expression. Her lips weren't like either of her sister's. Zanna's were shaped to where her top lip had two perfectly severe points but, like her bottom lip, was thin but pouty. Sam also had thin lips, but they were rounded. Lex had round full lips, which could be smiling one minutes, pouting the next, and naturally smirking. Her wavy black hair always looked windblown and curtained around her. It went about to the middle of her back.

Neither of Lex's sister's envied her looks nor did she envy neither of theirs. To them it was merely a weapon. They got into their car and drove out to the school. The first thing they noticed was that the cars ranged from mini-coops, to BMW's, to even a few Ferraris. Lex put an illusion over their car. It was now a shiny, sleek, black Mercedes CLK-class convertible with it's top down. The black leather inside still smelled like new car. This would definitely do until they got out of here. The sun was shining bright, but Lex had long ago put an illusion on Zanna that blocked the sparkles. Zanna was eternally grateful. She liked scary, not "a seven year old child trying to put together her own fairy costume". Her exact words. The vampire in Lex also made her react to the sun. Instead of sparkling she let out a glow that looked a bit like skin in a facial commercial that had been slightly enhanced by computer graphics. Human's basically thought she had really nice skin.

They walked through a pair of grand looking front doors. There were a few early people scattered in the hallway. A few blonde girls looked them up and down and looked angry. One boy with hair so greased it looked wet and oversized glasses dropped his books. Zanna laughed at that but she was clearly not happy.

Of course she wasn't happy because everything was grey. She liked it when things had color or were black because it made her skin stand out and look even more out of place. She thoroughly enjoyed being the thing people stared out with held breath. She looked a little pained as well. She looked at Lex who saw that they were nearly black. The darker they were the thirstier she was. She was very thirsty now.

Lex pulled a thermos out of her bag. Zanna made a face but quickly guzzled it down. She scrunched her nose since the blood wasn't that fresh but she appreciated it in her own way.

That's when they met their victims. Lex and her pack had an agenda. Sam had talked them into it. Sam had been to enough high schools to know about cliques, and social hierarchy. Sam really, really wanted to take it down. Lex had thought it sounded like a good idea. It wasn't their normal behavior, but it was helping and it didn't involve killing anyone.

Bursting in the door like the grey little hallway was their kingdom were a large group of very top people. There were a lot of people but you could tell the top few. There was a blonde muscular guy who must have been on some sort of sports team and his girlfriend, an imposing blonde with a slim but voluptuous figure which she made a point to show off, even through her uniform. She had shortened the skirt and the top buttons were undone. Of course she hadn't done anything nearly as drastic as the three new girls. Then there was a boy with a shaved head who was huge. He didn't have a girlfriend. To any normal person he would be insanely intimidating even though he was handsome, mostly because of the word mischievous practically stamped on his forehead. Sam would like him.

Lex looked at her, but she didn't look good. She looked like she was going to be sick actually. She was clutching her stomach. As soon as she saw Lex looking she straightened though and looked normal. Lex decided to ask later. She didn't want to let any humans on but she definitely didn't want Sam getting sick.

The other important people in the group included a muscular but not big guy with brown hair, who's head was bent downward with a hand scratching the back of his neck. Something about him screamed that he was uncomfortable. Lex couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar about that stance, about how she definitely knew he was uncomfortable because of it but for the life of her she couldn't place it, which was odd because she had a memory better than Zanna's. There was a sneaky looking brunette who was practically attached to his hip, and a small pixie-looking girl looked like she was only there because she was good at taking orders.

The rest of the people following weren't really part of the group just people who wanted to look like they were. Lex had instincts and intuition and they were both telling her the same thing.

All of the sudden Lex got a funny feeling in her gut. It felt like fire. No not fire, fire couldn't hurt her but like trapped and angry lightening. She squeezed her stomach and clutched it. _So this is what pain feels like. Well pain sucks_, thought Lex. Sam was clutching her stomach again too. Lex was sweating, even though her body was impervious to the outside temperature. She didn't feel hot or cold. She could feel the temperature, but it didn't really affect her. She was hot from the inside. The ball of unearthly fire was hot. It hurt to breath. She was going to fall to her knees. Something was very wrong and she didn't like it.

But that was the scariest part. Somewhere in the far corner of her brain there was another feeling. It was so overshadowed by the pain that even with Lex's amazing senses she didn't feel it at first. It was a strange mixture or magnetism and... some sort of painful joy. Pain, so much of it.

Zanna on the other hand didn't look sick at all. Her eyes were bright and she looked like she could twirl around. Most of all she looked determined, and she kept licking her lips. Someone smelled really, really good.

The Volturi didn't know about the three of them. As long as they didn't make the species known, they could do whatever they wanted. Zanna didn't usually kill innocent humans, but something told Lex that she was going to kill this one.

Lex was gasping for air now. She wanted to throw up. She'd never actually done that before, but this was the time to do it. Her entire body was throbbing. If she didn't control this, she was going to turn into a wolf. She could already feel herself separating from her body, almost liquefying. She looked around quickly. She didn't see anywhere to go then she sniffed. Gross. The girl's bathroom was down the hall. Lex, as fast as she could go without alarming any students or leading to the fact that she wasn't one of them, bolted. Sam was straight on her heals. Lex could barely hear over the roar in her ears but she could still hear Zanna's footsteps sauntering behind them. She was in no rush.

As soon as they got to the bathroom, the feeling stopped. Sam looked bewildered, as she stepped into the bathroom. Zanna was standing on guard outside. She could hear anything they would say though. She could probably hear for half a mile out.

"What the hell was that?" Lex demanded. She didn't understand. This defied the laws of her very being. Lex's gut feeling had told her that there would be something very, very good about this place. Lex's gut feeling was always right. What had just happened went against that. It had hurt her. You could stab her with a machete, and it wouldn't even go through her skin. The scariest part was that she had lost control. The only thing that could make her wolf come out was Lex. Newborn, or newly made shifters sometimes lost control under extreme anger or pain, but not Lex. Not Lex, who could control even the dilation of her pupils. "What the hell was that?" she repeated in a whisper.

"I don't know. I didn't even know you could feel it. I don't know what it was, but I'm going to find out and I'm taking it down," Sam threatened. When she was this mad she didn't look cute in any way. She looked fierce. Her words came out cold and slow.

"Incoming." It was Zanna whispering so low a human behind the door wouldn't have hoped of hearing. Someone was coming into the bathroom. Lex was definitely not in a mood for company, least of all the girls who walked into the room. It happened to be the imposing blonde and the sneaky brunette.

Lex and Sam both quickly regained their composure. Sam leaned against the back wall with her arms crossed and Lex went up to wash her hands as if she had just used the bathroom.

"So you're new here. Just transferred?" The blonde asked Lex. Her words were warm but there was something cold underneath the surface. Lex chuckled.

"Yes, my cousins and I just moved here actually. We're from New York. We're cousins, but we live together," Lex said. She hated being pestered with questions so she just went ahead and answered the obvious ones.

"How interesting. I'm Fidelity and this here is Bethany." Then Fidelity narrowed her eyes a little bit and stepped toward Lex, who was the same height. "We're sort of the people to know around here. We don't usually ask but you and your cousins might get an invite to our table if we decide you're okay." Bethany snickered.

Sam laughed earning her a menacing glance from Bethany. "Pants aren't school uniform new girl." She obviously took Sam as beneath Lex.

Sam gracefully pushed herself off the wall and came to stand in front of Bethany. "Are you going to tattle-tale? Because I'm pretty sure it's not regulation to get the tailor to hike up the hemline either."

Bethany looked like she was going to snap back, but Fidelity shot her a glance. "No hard feelings. We just like our school in order is all." She said it almost threateningly.

"This is Sam, by the way. I'm Lex, and the other girl who was with us was Zanna," Lex cut in. Sam was going to end up hitting this girl. "I think we are going to like this school, don't you Sam?"

Sam laughed again. "Let's get out of here," was all she said. Zanna was fiddling with her locker, trying to stall so she could wait for Lex and Sam. She looked unhappy. Lex could sense that something was off with her, it wasn't just the wonderful smelling human. Lex never saw Zanna unsettled.

"The first day Sam, it's the first day, and your already trying to make enemies," Zanna scolded. All traces of uncertainty were gone.

"O.k. first you heard her she was totally asking for it. Second of all who cares if they hate us. And most importantly third I saw you making luscious lips faces, whoever your planning to snack on, don't because that will definitely lead to trouble," Sam retorted, earning her a second evil glare all within ten minutes.

"O.k. so someone smelled good, I get it but what about you cat woman. I thought you never got sick. I totally saw you making throw-up faces! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to snap out of it."

"Cat woman? O.k. listen here leach-"

"Enough!" Lex intercepted. She may have blocked out their senses from each other, but she couldn't hide the fact that their personalities were completely different. "What are your schedules?" Lex found that in situations like these it was best to change the subject completely.

But this time she hadn't thought before she switched the subject. Zanna reminded her of this. "We went over our schedules yesterday, remember? Of course you do. Your memory is better then ours. We have two out of six classes together. I want to talk about our victims. I mean they really aren't victims because we aren't going to hurt them. We are just going to reconstruct the social class order of this school, but still. There are three of them which means we won't have to mosey around, though it's usually me who does that. Anyways who wants who, I couldn't care less."

"The brunette," Lex said so fast that Zanna asked her to repeat herself. When she did Zanna raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked slowly, and suspiciously.

"I don't like the little drone attached to his hip," Lex lied smoothly. Zanna accepted this, and Lex was grateful, but the truth was she didn't know why. She knew she wouldn't have chosen the big one, because she knew Sam would choose him, but ordinarily she would have chosen the blonde one. Leader against leader. No matter what species you were, the order was always the same. Why had she just screwed up the order?

"That's good because I had my eye on the blonde one anyway. I think he was the one that smelled good, but I can't be sure."

"I guess I'll take the big one then." She didn't sound too happy about it. Lex was sure she'd be excited. She exchanged glances with Zanna, and shrugged.

"I think I'm going to do track," Lex announced.

"Hmm... sports, not really my thing. By the way are you sure you want to go for sports? That isn't exactly fair, you know. You smoke me and Sam in races and if either one of us were to give a human a piggy-back ride we'd give them whiplash," Zanna tsked.

Lex waved her off with a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, I'll come in second a few times."

"Basketball. Definitely." Sam chose.

"How about I do cheer leading," Zanna said with a grin. Sam and Lex looked at each other, then at the vampire and busted out laughing. The thought of Zanna coming down to that was hilarious considering she couldn't pull of a peppy smile if you payed her millions. "No, I don't think after school curriculars are my thing. Hey what about... quiz bowl. I've always wanted to understand nerd's inside jokes, and it is definitely very social status switching. I could even buy some nerdy classes and do that very chick dork outfit. I'd get a picture in the school yearbook. It would be very editorial."

Sam actually gave an impressed look to the vampire. "Alright. Quiz bowl. Sounds very cool actually. Definitely status switching. I like it. Let's sign up."


End file.
